Luigi's Spy Watch
Luigi's Spy Watch ( ルイージの代理店の時計 ) is a digital watch that Luigi has on at all times to communicate with Lakitu and other Agents. 'Appearance' Watch #1: Love is easy by the light of day, You get the boys to play away Thoughts are down when darkness falls, Passion burns and danger calls So don't go out if you dare... You better be good, You better beware! (Chorus) Night Trap! That boy will find you! Night Trap! Watch out behind you! Night Trap! Girls if you are driving a ride... You'll be caught in the night -- Night Trap! (Chorus Repeat) You'll get caught in the night... You'll get caught in the night... In the Night Trap! Yeah! Night Trap! Watch #2: Can you feel life Moving through your mind? Ooooooooh, Looks like it came back for more Yeah... Can you feel time Slippin' down your spine? Ooooooooh, You try and try to ignore Yeah, But you can hardly swallow Your fears and pain When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came Live and learn! Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way WHAAAAAOOOHHH, oh, oh, yeah. Can you feel life Tangle you up inside? Yeah, Now you're face down on the floor! Oh, But you can't save your sorrow You've paid in trade When you can't help but follow! It puts you right back where you came Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Whoa, whoa, OH YEAH!!!!! solo "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" is sung in the midst of the solo There's a face searchin' far, so far and wide. There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find. Hold on to what if! (Hold on to what if!) Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way!!!!! Live and learn! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Live and learn! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Watch #3: :: Okay :: Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) :: Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) :: Something's callin' me more and more :: No one stops Knuckles' feet :: Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) :: Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) :: Something's callin' me more and more :: No one stops Knuckles' feet :: K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S (Uh) :: Was born for a lifetime on Angel Island yeah (Yeah) :: His duty's to protect Master Emerald diamond :: Hold the climate, he's searching for shining :: But every time he look for the sun, can't find it (Uh) :: Is this the way, the path I chose? (Yeah) :: Then why am I living with my heart so cold? (Uh) :: All that I see is a storm of stones? :: I like to dig holes in search of gold :: (Born on an island) :: Large pots of treasure, if they're much better (Uh) :: (In the heavens) If I find Eggman, Rouge, whoever (Yeah) :: (The blood of my ancestors) :: Clench my fists tight, become more reddah (Yeah) :: (Flows inside me) :: I don't wanna hurta, my passion observed :: (My duty is) :: Been lonely all my life, doesn't matter :: (To save the flower) :: Here for the mission, whoever want it bring it :: (From evil) :: Call me stubborn but I'm still gonna live it (Uh) :: (Deterioration, yeah) :: Doing anything to get the pieces of the Emerald :: Climb the mountain, through the valley around the hill :: (Oh, yeah) :: Wild and hungry, ain't a damn thing funny :: My philosophy's my knuckles and feet :: Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct, :: Are the elements that keep me going? :: I am fighting my own mission :: Nothing's gonna, stand in my way, no :: Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) :: Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) :: Something's callin' me more and more :: No one stops Knuckles' feet! (No no, no, no, no) :: Okay :: Yeah, yeah :: (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil :: Just believe in myself, won't rely on others :: (Oh) I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy :: This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny :: Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) :: Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) :: Something's callin' me more and more :: No one stops Knuckles' feet :: I have no such things as weak spots :: Don't approve of him but gotta trust him :: This alliance has a purpose :: This partnership is only temporary, oh :: Hey :: (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil :: Just believe in myself, won't rely on others :: (Oh) Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored :: This is my planet, I shall not surrender :: I was born like this, to fear no one :: I'm straight thugged out, only live to my ones :: Diamonds and gems, we could battle to the end :: You best to be aware of the knuckles that I send :: Once they penetrate, they put you to your death :: They hard as iron, and my feet is like fire :: You'll never see me run and I won't surrender :: I just fire away like no other contender, uh :: (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil :: Just believe in myself, won't rely on others :: (Oh) I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy :: This is my planet, gonna fight, ah :: (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil :: Just believe in myself, won't rely on others :: (Oh) Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored :: This is my planet, I shall not surrender (Oh) :: Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) :: Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) :: Something's callin' me more and more :: No one stops Knuckles' feet :: Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) :: Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) :: Something's callin' me more and more :: No one stops Knuckles' feet :: Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) :: Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) :: Something's callin' me more and more :: No one stops Knuckles' feet :: Something is callin' me; I don't know what :: Something is talkin' but I don't know who :: Something is callin' me more and more :: No one stops Knuckles' feet 'Abilities' 'History' 'Trivia' 'Gallery'